Stupid Revenge
by K'onix
Summary: Hilary is taking revenge on Kai in her own way.[title change from stupid candy necklace. no longer a oneshot, but is now complete.] A very different look at Kai!
1. stupid candy necklace

I thought of this while in the car. It's short and Kai's out of character, but I like it. 

No, I mean Kai's really, REALLY out of character. But it's kinda funny...

Disclaimer: think of something witty that will tell you that I don't own Beyblade, then insert here.

* * *

She is insane if she thinks that she has any right to do that. To just sit there, watching us train while she sucks on that stupid candy necklace. How could she possible think that, just because she had known us all these years, we wouldn't react to it? How could she think that I wouldn't react to it? 

We are teenage males, for crying out loud!

But did she take notice of how she was making me lose concentration? NO! She just went on sucking, with her legs crossed, elbow on her knee, hand holding her head, stupid necklace around that...nice...long...beautiful(yes, that will work!) neck, looking as bored as ever. It is...pure evil!

And how dare Ray chuckle at me for looking at her for more than a second! He looks at Mariah, and she's never made-out with a necklace right in front of him.

It is totally unfair, what the brat is doing. The worst part was that she was completely and totally ignorant of what it is doing to me. Of how when her little, pink tongue wrapped itself around the string and pulled it back into her mouth, all I want to go over and pull it back out, break the string and throw all of the candy of the dirty ground, then yell at her about how rude it was to do that during training...or anytime, for that matter.

Tyson better have good reason for looking at her like that!

Stupid candy necklace!

It has to be illegal to do what she's doing, right? Does she think that it is okay to drop that wet string on her neck so that her neck now glistened in the sunlight? What is really unfair is, not only is she sucking on the candy, but the candy is also coloring her lips. It is so hard no to just go over and taste...

She _is_ MENTAL! Somebody, anybody, call the guys with the large butterfly nets and the clean, white jackets!

At least all the candy is almost gone. When it's all gone, she'll take the useless piece of string off and all with be right with the world.

WHAT is she _doing_? She'd better not be unwrapping another. She's a crazy nutcase!

Ah, she's going to throw the trash away. I'll just have to corner her and tell her to knock it off. Maybe I could also snap that stupid candy necklace and stomp all the little pieces into the floor while laughing menacingly. Yeah, that'll teach her.

I hear the crackling of the plastic being tossed in the trash as I enter the kitchen. She turns and looks surprised for a moment before dropping the candy out of her mouth and smiling.

"Hey, Kai," she says sweetly. Almost too sweetly. "How is your day going? You guys are sure working hard out there."

I blink. "It's fine," I say slowly.

She looks around the kitchen, still standing over in the corner away from me. "Is there something you need?" she asks.

"I need you to take that necklace off," I tell her.

Well, that was stupid! Now she's going to know that you were looking at her!

She lifts a hand to her candy necklace. "Why?" she doesn't sound confused at all.

Think, Kai! You've got to get yourself out of this mess!

"It's distracting Tyson," I say firmly. Yeah, that's it, blame the idiot.

She smirks.

Alert! Alert! Sound the alarm! Red flashing lights! Alert! Alert! SHE KNOWS!

"Distracting Tyson, you say?" she says as she struts towards me, clearly more confident than me in this situation.

I don't say anything. It's impossible to talk when a girl like Hilary when she is looking like that.

Wait a minuet! Wasn't she innocent a while ago? What happened?

"I don't think it's Tyson that I'm distracting," she's still smirking!

She knew all along. She's a lair! A cheat! And awfully good at hiding her true intentions.

"Well," I say. If there is one thing I'm happy about right now, it's the fact that I will always have complete control over my voice. _Always!_ "it is."

She glides to me, standing barely a breath away. In fact, she's so close, that I can feel her inhale. The evil, little...girl. It's a big hit to my ego that she's JUST A GIRL!

She stands on her tiptoes and leans closer to me. I no longer need her to breath in to feel her┘

She's just a little girl. She's just a little girl. She can't harm you. She's just a little girl.

"No, it's not," I can hear her smile. She comes back down. Her eyes are gleaming; smirk still in place. "Want to know how I know?"

I stare at her with a black face. That's it, just pretend that it's just any other day; that she's any other girl.

She chuckles as she blinks once. Licking her lips, she finally smiles again, "Tyson didn't follow me in here." Which is true. Because I followed her in here. And now she knows.

Stupid candy necklace!

She leans back up. For the first time, I actually think that she might kiss me. At that thought, two different things run through my mind.

One: ...great!

Two: crapcrapcrapcarpcrap!

But she doesn't kiss me, and three more things run through my mind.

Three: Why not?

Four: YES! I'll kiss you first!

Five: WHAT!

Instead, she whispers to me again, "This is revenge, you know."

At this I turn my head sharply to face her. She is still leaning against me with her soft hands supporting herself on my shoulders. Our faces are so close that I almost miss the small smirk.

She's already caught me, so I don't care when I demand, "Revenge for what?"

She bits her lip and laughs again. "Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to ignore you when you are practicing without a shirt on?"

...Oh...

"Your fit chest shining with sweat and sunlight. It's enough to make a girl go nuts. And the fact that you think that just because I've known you for years that seeing you without a shirt won't drive me crazy...drives me crazy!"

...Huh...who knew?

"By the way," she says as she walks away, "My revenge isn't over yet. You've been practicing like that for years..." She takes the candy and puts it back in her mouth with a sweet, smug smirk.

Stupid, EVIL candy necklace!

It's torture, I tell you, TORTURE!

* * *

Okay, so Kai is completely out of character, but I had fun with it. I think I actually laughed while writing this. Sorry for any mistakes in this story. 

I wrote this story to tell you that I will not be around for the next month to two months. I won't have internet access anywhere. But I will not forget about my stories, or those that I have promise. I will actually use this time to write, so hopefully the second I get access I will be updating! And I mean the SECOND!

Thank you for reading and drop an opinion while your down here...please! Unless all you're going to say is "Kai doesn't act like this!"

I Know! but it was fun...


	2. Stupid beach

Ah, yes, I know I say oneshot, but as soon as you guys started asking for more, I came up with something. I hope you few like it. I didn't think anyone was going to take that view of Kai very well, so I'm happy that some of you enjoyed.

I also said that I wouldn't be updating due to a vacation. My vacation has been put off for a while. I don't know how long a while, but still. My mother said that I was still not allowed to update anything because it's still family time, so what I'm doing right now, at 12:17 am, could get me in some serious trouble. See how much I love you guys?

But whatever, you guys are worth it, and have proved so by submitting the lovely reviews.

Disclaimer: Kai's out of character, so I obviouly don't own beyblade.

Sorry for any mistakes throughout this story.

* * *

I had the perfect plan. The two main words there are: Perfect and HAD. My perfect plan was to ignore Hilary and her stupid, never ending line of candy necklaces. I would simply imagine her as being ugly (which is rightfully hits right now, because what she's doing is just plain ugly.) But 'had' is a main word, isn't it. 

My plan failed when she saw through it. That was the day she started wearing those crazy short SHORTS!

I absolutely hate how they show so much of her leg so freely, like everybody has a right to know that she has a little birthmark on her upper thigh. I hated the way she would smile and/or smirk when some _guy_ would comment.

I've decided that every guy who comments and encourages this…evil revenge, is a traitor and should be treated as such. Unfortunately, not everybody shares my views. Especially those who are currently looking at her legs.

Curse Tyson for suggesting a break to the beach. I think Ray put it up to him. That would be so like Ray.

Hey, hey. What is she doing?

HEY, HILARY! Put you shirt back on. No, don't run into the ocean, it's WET! It will get you wet! Get back here!

Why does no one ever listen to me? I mean, I'm smart, I'm…cute, sexy, whatever word the fangirls have moved on to this week. But does anyone ever listen? NO.

What am I? Eye candy?

Anyway, this is bad. Very, very bad. Having Hilary skip around in a bikini is BAD! If you were in my spot, you would think so, too.

"Hey, Kai," she waves back as she stands in knee deep in blue ocean, the rest of her body shimmering with sunlight and water. "Why don't you join us,"

I see Ray turning away from the game of catch he's planning with Tyson and Max, to watch us. Oh yeah, this was defiantly his plan.

"No, thanks," I reply dryly, indifferent, not interested. "I fine here,"

"I'm sure you are," I hear the mean girl chuckle to herself.

Has anyone ever heard the saying, "Time flies by when you're having fun,"? That could be true. I wouldn't know. I do, however, know that time doesn't fly when you're being torture. It goes as slow as it possibly could. Think about the person you like, jumping through the water while wearing barely anything, giggling(or, you know, laughing, because guys rarely giggle.). Not that I like Hilary at all, really. But none of you can deny that I'm attracted to her.

I'm a teenage MALE. She's is a…pretty (oh, that's a hard word for me to say!) teenage FEMALE, who is currently trying to make me drool over her. And it's working. But I most defiantly do not _like_ her.

Despite what Ray thinks. He's insane, anyway. I truly can't wait until Mariah comes to visit. HA! We'll see who's drooling then! Just you wait, Ray! I'll have my laugh.

But right now, Hilary sways her hips as she walked towards me, leaving the many guys that just "happen to be swimming around her for no reason," watch her from behind. I'm sure that it's a nice view, I've seen it. I hate the way her barely clad hips swung from side…to…side…slowly. And yet, I liked it very much.

She sat next to me on her beach towel. Her elbows supported her upper body as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

She turned to me and smiled sweetly, "Aren't you HOT with that shirt on, Kai?"

Yes, very hot. Now leave, because you're making me hotter. "No, not really," I say instead, "Some of us have respect for others."

"Oh, come now, Kai," she chuckles, "It's the beach. You should feel free to do whatever you want."

"I see you are," I've had it. A new plan is forming in my mind. Oh, this is going to be so good. Hilary wants to play, we can play.

"Yes," she smiles at me, "yes I am."

I nod and stand up. "Right," I sigh while I tug off my shirt. I've finally found a reason to show off my fit, firm, chiseled chest and well toned stomach. I mean, what other reason is there to show off you muscles?

I can hear her gasp and shift on her blanket behind me as I make my way towards the ocean. I can feel her ruby eyes glare at my retreating back, and I smirk. That was too easy.

"Hey, Kai," Tyson calls when he sees me. "Finally decided to have some fun, huh?"

"Sure," I shrug, "why not?" Hey, they're my team and close friends. Why shouldn't I want to throw a ball at their head in hopes that they catch it? (I really hope Tyson misses!)

"Great," Max shouts as he throws a fist in the air. "Hey, Hilary. We've got a full game now."

What? I turn around and there is Hilary standing right behind me, smiling smugly. Evil girl! I'm telling you, she's evil.

I scowl at her. Don't interact with the enemy, that was one useful thing Boris taught me, but he never mentioned anything about girls and bikinis. Maybe he didn't know about them. One would think that he'd would have tried to prepare us for everything, including the opposite sex.

"Great," Ray says suspiciously. He's evil, too. Don't let those nice golden eyes, long, beautiful hair, and friendly personality fool you, people. He has got an evil side that he knows how to use. Trust me, I've know him for years.

Playing games is not my thing. Beyblade is one thing, because I can do that by myself. But playing catch is a whole other thing. Mostly because it involves people throwing a ball at me. That, and the fact that Hilary keeps jumping in my way, and when doing so, rubbing her body against mine.

EVIL! TORTURE! SEXY SWEETNESS! AHHH!

I'm sort of glad that the ocean's so cold.

Two wet bodies, one of which is mine, rubbing against each other was not how I wanted to spend my day. Ray and Hilary are officially my worst enemies. Forget Tyson. Tyson never did anything but challenge me. Ray and Hilary are trying to kill me!

Ray, only because he's helping Hilary, of course. I can't help but wonder why he can't help me. You'd think that because we'd spend so much time together and because we're both _guys_ he'd help me out. But, no, he's going to help the _evil girl_!

Ray, you'd better not throw that ball at me!

He's going to do it again. Every other time he gets the ball, he tosses it to me, which is where Hilary jumps in front of me.

Which he does…again!

Only this time, Hilary falls…into me. Well, actually, _on_ to me. _We _fall back into the ocean. Her hands are back on my shoulders and, I promise that it's only because I'm falling, my hands settle on her waist. Landing in the water, we turn so that I'm on top.

The world is against me! I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The world has never really been on my side, and if Ray can turn his back on me and allow this cruel woman to continue what she is doing, why should the world stop it?

Quickly, I sent both Hilary and myself upright. She is coughing from having swallowed some water.

Perfect!

Smirking to myself, I pat Hilary's back gently while placing my other hand over her stomach. Leaning over her, I breathe into her ear.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to her when she's quieted down a bit.

She's blushing like a cherry,(which I like, and take pride in!) it looks cute on her. "I think I'm going to live," she assures me, sarcastically.

"Well, that's good," I say. My hands are still on her stomach and back. I'm playing with the strings that are holding her top on, which is making her very nervous.

HA!

Still smirking, I dip my head back in, I make sure to nuzzle her jawbone a little before whispering in her ear again. "Maybe you should have thought this revenge thing through,"

She blushes harder and smacks my hand away before trying to stomp her way back to the beach. But water is hard to stomp in, so she basically looks like an idiot.

Score:

Hilary: 1

Kai: 2-(I'm counting the thing that started it all. You know, practicing without a shirt. This way I have more…)

* * *

So, I don't really think this is as good as the first chapter. It's kinda like movie sequels, the first one is always the best and after that they just don't hit that mark…but whatever, I had fun with this one, too. 

I do have one more lined up, then that will be it for this short fic.

Sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for spending your time to read this. Review if you've got something to say.

It is now 12:30 am. I'm so glad it's summer!


	3. stupidsomething

This is the third and final part in this story. Thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much. It's mid-night, so another late night romance with my writing that shall be kept secret from my mother. I just hope that she doesn't hear the Wicked soundtrack playing from her room.

I'm sorry, but my skill at writing kissing is still lacking. So don't expect this great detail that you get in a lot of stories. Read it, I'm fine, writing it makes me blush. So I write stuff that's not so detailed. I hope that this doesn't ruin the story for you. (You know, it is rated K+, it's not supposed to be THAT detailed,)

Disclaimer: No...just no.

Sorry for any and all mistakes.

* * *

Okay, I've ran into a problem. See, Hilary, being a girl, has many ways to use her body to make guys drool and still be/look decent. I, on the other hand, can only take off my shirt. If I take off my pants, she's won. And I'm not about to go around wearing shorts. I'd like to reframe from looking like a dork, that's Tyson's job.

It still sucks!

And she's still wearing those short shorts. They frame her hips and legs perfectly. I would like to know who thought up short shorts. They should be tortured like I'm being tortured. It's truly unfair. I may just very well lose this battle. And my mind.

Stupid battle of revenge through seduction!

All I really know right now is that, Hilary is due here for morning practice if fifteen minuets, so I have that much time to form a plan to drive her crazy, while still remaining me.

So walking out of the house naked is out of the question.

Hey, Max brought a bag of suckers. That could be useful. I mean, she's already used the whole sucking on something thing, but I really have nothing else at this point.

"Hey, Max," I call out. He turns is blond head towards me, innocent eyes questioning. "what's that?"

Max looks down at his bag. "Oh, Kai, I know you said that I wasn't allowed to bring candy to practice, but please, just this once." he begs.

I look like I'm considering this for a moment. Can't answer too quickly now. That'll give me away. "Do you have…berry flavor?"

Max looks shocked for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Hand it over," I hold out my hand and Max slowly reaches into his bag while still looking shocked with is blue eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Here you go," he hands me a sucker wrapped in a purple-bluish wrapper with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries on it. How can people eat this, much less suck on it? Who would want this taste continually in their mouth?

"Make sure you share with the others." I tell him as I walk away, observing my new tool.

"Uh-huh," he says slowly, still shocked. Sometimes I wonder if he's too innocent. I mean, how could he not see what's going on around here. Did he think that Hilary was suddenly doing all this stuff just because? That I just wanted to suddenly play catch at the beach because I've finally realized the benefit of having friends? Did he really think that? Maybe Ray should be helping him instead of Hilary.

Speak of the devil. Here she comes, riding up on her bike wearing what she usually wears now. A low cut tank-top and short shorts. They both show plenty of skin.

"Hey, guys," she greets kindly as she leans her bike against the wooden fence, her top falling as she leans down so that anyone could have a nice view of her chest. Not that it's meant for just anyone. It's meant for me. HA!

"Hey, Hilary!" a few call from around the yard and the house. Ray walks up to her and they start chatting like they're old friends and not partners in crime. And torturing me is a crime. Just ask all my fans.

Oh, I can just imagine their conversation right now.

"Oh, yes, Hil," Ray says in a perky-sweet voice, "Kai is so falling for it. Every night, two cold showers."

"Why, thank you, Ray, for helping me take Kai's ego down a few notches." she gives dreamy eyes and sighs.

"No problem, Hilary," Ray smiles attractively and wicks just because he can, "it's fun to watch Kai lose at something that's so easy."

"I know," Hilary laughs and lightly hits his arm playfully. "You should give him some tips. Everyone knows that you're the best at seducing."

Ray shrugs haughtily. "Yeah, I know,"

They both laugh and giggle.

AHHH! I'll show them both!

I unwrap the stupid sucker and shove it in my mouth (ignoring the fact that I almost choke from doing it.). Take that!

Hey, berry flavor isn't that bad. Kinda sweet.

"Oh, my--Kai! Are you actually eating a sucker?" Tyson shouts when he sees me. Everyone but Max stops to look at me.

Annoyed with the onlookers, I growl, "Every get ready to train." They all stand there for a second just staring. "NOW!" Now they all scrabble.

After all this time, doing that is still fun. I love being captain.

The boys go to the small beydish in Tyson's yard while Hilary follows Kenny to the porch. Kenny tells me that he would like to see Max's blade in action, so I tell Max to battle against Ray.

I walk over to the tree and lean against it. The more distance between me and Hilary, the better. Still, I can't help but wonder what she's brought to the table today. The tank-top and shorts can't be it.

I see Hilary moving towards the pocket. She digs around for a second before pulling out a tube. Twisting off the cap, she pulls it out and uses what's on the end to brush something shiny on her lips.

LIP GLOSS! She brought lip gloss into this game?! How am I supposed to top that? I can't put lip gloss on!

She smacks her lips and runs and figure along her bottom lip before putting the tube back into her pocket. Her eyes shift from the battle to me and those shiny lips lifted into a smirk.

EVIL GIRL! That's Hilary's new nickname. Not Hil, not 'Hey You'. And defiantly not just 'Girl'! No, it's EVIL GIRL.

Evil Girl over there wiggles her hips until she is comfortable and then crosses her legs, making sure to lift the one leg very slowly. She can do this for a living. Not that I would let her.

Hey, you're getting the wrong idea here. I wouldn't let her do that because that's not a life I would like for a friend.

Anyway, these goes on for a while. She rubs her lips together, puckers them, licks them. She's doing just about anything she can with her lips. And when the shine wears off, she replies the gloss and starts all over.

EVIL!

And Ray's just standing there all smug-like. Like I said before, he's evil, too.

I can't lose this! Not this one! She'll hold it over me forever.

There's only one thing I can do, and I can't believe I'm about to do it. Sighing to myself, I slowly pull the berry flavored sucker out of my mouth with a little lick at the end.

She saw it. I know because she stalled for a moment.

I've got the power!

You know, now that I think about it, maybe Max isn't so innocent. Maybe he knows about suckers and, if used correctly, the effect they have on women. Hmm…curious.

When the battle is finally over, I volunteer to go next as Kenny fettles with Max's blade. I'm blading against Ray, considering Tyson was eating.

Our battle was furious. Kenny told us that we shouldn't be battling this hard, but the stupid guy I'm battling with is helping the enemy! I have to destroy him! Kenny just wouldn't understand.

I can see Hilary from the corner of my eye. She's not watching the battle, but watching me. HA! I know that in battles, my muscles flex. I might just win this battle(the battle with Hilary, not with Ray.). But winning one battle is not winning a war. I have to think of more ways to make her lose concentration.

The beybattle ends and I am victorious. Coincidence? I think not. I look over to Hilary and she is leaning back on the porch with a pout on her face. That is not fair.

Claiming to be tired from a sleepless night(which is so untrue. My dream last night was very likable and I didn't dare wake up until the end.), and headed to what room we all slept in. I needed time by myself to think of a plan. I took off my shirt and laid down on my back. I sighed as I felt the cool wood flat against my back.

It could have only been a few minuets before I heard the soft padding of feet walking towards me. I know it could only be two people. Tyson, Kenny, and Max wouldn't walk that softly. Ray would because he's graceful like that. And Hilary because she's a girl…that happens walks softly.

I hear the door slid open and silently cursed myself for not having a plan. Now I'm alone in a room with her and she probably has a full deck of plans.

"Kai?" she whispered as she slid the door back.

I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her right now, so all I said was, "Hmm," I open one eye to see her standing over me. When did she get there? I hadn't heard her move.

"Kai," she says as she looks into my eye. "when is this going to end?"

That's a shocker. "I don't, Hilary," I open my other eye. "I didn't start it."

She chuckles, "You_ did_ started it,"

"Not intentionally." I defend myself calmly.

"Fine," she sighs, "Fine. We'll just keep this up. One day, one of us will break and then we won't have anything left." She gets out the lip gloss and applies it. I don't think she was doing it to temp me, but out of habit and nervousness instead. It doesn't really matter, though. What matters is she did it, and what I did next.

What I did next was grab her hand and pull her down to me. With one hand on her wrist, I threaded the other through her hair and kissed her lips roughly; demanding, even.

She pulls away(not too far, I still have my hand in her hair.). She was wearing a shocked face before she smirks. "You know," she says quietly. Did I mention that she was straddling my legs, her free hand resting against my chest, the other pulled down so that she's leaning against me. All in all, it's a very nice feeling. "I didn't plan it to end this way. This is all you."

"Whatever," I say. I know this is what she wanted. If not, why go so far to win?

"It's true," I insist as she brings her face back down to mine. Our lips brush as she talks. "I just wanted you to feel what I was feeling every time you "innocently" did something like taking off your shirt. I never meant to push you to kiss me."

I think about this for a minuet. "You don't want to kiss me?" I ask. I already know the answer.

"Well," she shrugs, "I never said that exactly." she takes another moment. "You taste like berries, you know. I like it."

"Good," I reply, and kiss her again.

This time she's little less shocked, so a little more responsive. It's nice. I can't believe I never tried this before. I mean, I've been kissed, of course. Random fangirls jump out of nowhere all the time. But I've never kissed them back.

Hilary's good at kissing. Much better than those other girls. She knows what she's doing, and what she wants. I can tell by the way her tongue licks my lips. She taste like strawberry. Lip gloss is usefully. It's surprising that she's so forceful. It makes me wonder where she learned to do this.

WHAT OTHER BOY(s) HAS SHE BEEN KISSING?! All right, it's final, she's not allowed around boys that I don't trust. Not with kissing skills like these.

After a few minuets of "censored activity"(get your dirty minds out of the gutter! We didn't do that much!), Hilary lead me from the room, giggling to herself as she drew on my hand with her thumb. I've never _ever_ been hand in hand with ANYONE. It's a new, enjoyable feeling.

We walk onto the porch and start for the street on our way to the park. Everyone looks at us. That's enjoyable, too.

Before we leave, Hilary turns around and waves, "Thanks, Ray,"

He smiles knowingly, "No prob, Hil."

I KNEW IT! TRAITOR!

"Kai, close your mouth," Hilary giggles when she sees me. "It's very unbecoming on you,"

I KNEW IT! You all new that I new it, right? I told you! I knew it! I knew he was helping her!

I SO RULE!

Of course, I just shut my mouth, hold Hilary's hand, and walk away. No one but Hilary and me needs to know that I rule.

* * *

So that's it. This short story is officially done. Thank you for your reviews, I always look forward to every one them. They are so encouraging, and I've got to tell you, I will really miss them on my vacation( if I ever really get out of here!) I will give you information updates if I can. If I don't, I'm gone for a while.

At least I finished this story, though.

This is the last chapter. No more updates, please don't ask. I have a really hard time saying no. It's a weakness.

Thank you so much! And hey, it is the last chapter, so review if you've got something to say!


End file.
